1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a cable steering power head and particularly to an electric servo motor cable steering power head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steering a boat or operating certain remote devices, such as wheels, valves or other devices usually requires an operator to control an object—a tiller, a wheel, or some other control device that causes the device to move. For example, such a device can cause a rudder on a boat to move, which in turn, causes the boat to change direction. Often, there is a time delay between the movement of the control device and the actual response of the boat or device. In the case of a boat, this causes over steer because the operator does not feel the boat respond immediately to the movement of the control. As a result, the operator holds the control device in a turning position far longer than necessary. Then, as the boat moves too far in the turn, the operator moves the wheel back past the starting point to correct the course. Because the correction does not happen immediately, the operator continues to hold the correction too long. This often results is a series of correcting maneuvers to bring the boat back to the desired course. What is needed, therefore, is a system that can move a device, such as the steering gear of a boat in exact synchronicity with the movement of the control device.